Блог участника:Aleks2.0/Feartale. Делать нечего и вот решил ещё один сделать блог. НАСЛАЖДАЙТЕСЬ!!
Feartale (fear-страх по английски). История История расскажет о ребёнке (пол сами выберете) упавшим опять же в подземелье. Это какой по счёту? 9? 10? 46? Это не важно. Важно следущее: во-первых, ребёнка зовут Саша (это и мужское, и женское имя); а во-вторых, их душа- розового цвета. Саша очень сильно боятся монстров из-за историй, которые рассказывали родители. Вначале, Саша просыпаются уже дома у Ториель и та объясняет, что происходит здесь, и всё в подземеье попрежднему, но есть изменения. Немного побыв у Тори и подружишийсь с Флауи и другими монстрами, Саша собираются уйти на поверхность, но Ториель встаёт на пути и Саше приходиться хоть и не хотя убить Тори, хотя....её можно просто сильно ранеть и она останется в живых (но это уже ваш выбор). Выйдя в Сноудин вместе с Флауи (да он тоже здесь спутник гг), слышат не понятные звуки, кто-то сломал ветку, чей-то силует и......да это sans the skeleton; вот только его характер изменён, но об этом потом. Санс знакомит гг с Папайрусам, который уже состоит в королевской гвардии, но в качестве повара (ибо Андайн не пустила его в бой); Папайрус не сдаётся и пытается доказать Андайн и остальным, что способенный. Персонажи *Саша-упавший человек в подземелье. Очень пугливые и растерянные; знают Фриск, поскольку вместе дружили. Цвет души- розовый. Если это была игра (спойлер: вероятность этого=0%), то у игрока была бы шкала страха, которая запоняется походу игры и если игрок активировал какое-то событие. Например: в руинах если подойти к ловушке с шипами, то они резко поднимаются и шкала страха заполнится. Когда она заполнится, то...я ещё не придумал, что будет :( *Санс-скелет отпускающий смешные шутки, чем сильно выводит брата. Однако его характер изменился: всю историю следит за Сашей, а также просит и даже начинает угрожать о том, чтобы не начался геноцид; в противном случаи, you gonna have a 'BAD' TIME. 'Боится за своего брата и просит егго быть аккуратным. *Ториель-такая же, как и в оригинале. Заботливая и добрая, помогает Саше и просит быть мелосердными. В конце руин встают у выхода и приходится на выбор игрока: убить или ранеть Тори. *Флауи-цветок, помогающий Саше пройти подземелье. Надёжен, ибо успокаивает гг; крайне подозрительно относится к Сансу из-за его....быстрое перемещение. Во время битвы если нет предметов восполняющих HP, то поможет своими пулями. *Папайрус-скелет любящий пазлы и спагетти. Хочет стать полезным для королевской гвардии. Когда узнал о человеке сразу рассказал другим, а позже решил сам их поймать. И если он поймает вас, то вы будете в тюрьме, которая стала намного лучше: решётки стали металлическими и даже нормальных размеров. Изменения 'Локации #'Руины-стали меньше, цвет стал белым означающий зиму. Монстры в большом не комфорте здесь и считают, что зря они ушли с Ториель. Дома у Тори не лучше: всё в пыли и грязи, всё еле-еле держится (не дай бог мышка чехнёт, всё же развалится).' #'Сноудин-можно описать одной фразой Флауи: "Sh$#t, it is so cold. We had to take jackets." В Сноудине стало очень холодно; даже Сансу и Папайрусу приходиться одевать теплую одежду (а они скелеты). Каждые 5 минут происходит снежная буря и выжить без источника тепла невозможно. Дома у Санса и Папайруса много снега, Папайрус убрает снег каждый день, а Санс...ну, он отдыхает. ЭЙ, ОН ВЫПОЛНЯЕТ ВАЖНУЮ РАБОТУ!' 1453518228560.png|Саша Fear.png|fear Категория:Записи в блоге